How You Feel
by DigitalAnimeFox
Summary: A VERY GOOD KOUYAKO! This one is NOT done by me...but a somewhat fan of mine. Izzy gets jealous of a certain someone...Miyako wants to know his true feelings. WE DID IT! WE CONVINCED *HER* TO JOIN FF.NET! Thanks to all who reviewed! Please keep reading th


Working Title - "How You Feel"  
  
Me: Hello! This is a wonderful fic sent to me by (Penname) Izzy! Please! He isn't a member of FF.net yet and I am trying to convince him to join our happy little group hehe! He never thought he could do good fics. To tell the truth...his practically matches MINE! ^_^ So please review this lovely peice of work! I want him to enter it into my contest...I got his permission to post it...so more reviews...the more encouragement. OH! And if you plan to flame...shame on you! Be nice for once...please...Thank You! ^_^ §DigitalAnimeFox§  
~~~~~~~~~~  
"Willis!"  
  
Koushirou looked up from his cocoa as Willis walked into the room. Hikari walked up to the blond young man and hugged him lightly. "I´m so glad you came," she said.  
  
"Wouldn´t miss it for the world. You look lovely, as always," he smiled and turned to Takeru, shaking the other Digidestined´s hand. "Good to see you again," Willis exclaimed. "Congratulations on the engagement."   
  
"Thanks," Takeru smiled.   
  
"So, any new ladies in your life?" Hikari asked as Willis scanned the room and spotted Miyako, who was sipping a mug of steaming liquid.   
  
"No," Willis answered, grinning mysteriously, "you know me, I´m holding out for perfection." He strode over to Miyako, who noticed him and smiled in welcome.   
  
"Hi, Willis," she said. "You look great." Willis couldn´t help but notice the speck of whipped cream that clung to her bottom lip. A wicked plan formed in his mind as he glanced at Koushirou, who was watching the exchange between Willis and Miyako. "You should taste the hot chocolate Koushirou made," Miyako offered. "It´s really sweet."  
  
Willis stood a hand´s breadth away from Miyako. "Thanks, I will," he replied. Taking the steaming mug from her hand, he placed one hand at her waist and dipped his head to kiss the cream from her lips. Miyako´s knees buckled and Willis held her closer to him to prevent her from collapsing. After a moment, she straightened and pulled away from him, looking adorably dazed. Willis placed the mug in her hand and smiled wickedly. "Very sweet," he drawled sexily, before leaving her and walking over to Tai, whose jaw was grazing the floor.  
  
Miyako shook her head and glanced over at Koushirou, who was exiting the main room through the patio door. Miyako noticed he had left his mug of cocoa behind and picked it up as she followed him.  
  
He was standing at the edge of the patio, staring into the night sky above the gardens behind the house. Miyako walked up to him and cleared her throat. "What do you want?" he asked in a neutral tone.   
  
Miyako frowned. "You left your cocoa," she replied.   
  
"Thanks," Koushirou intoned. "You can leave it on the table."   
  
Miyako sighed and placed both Koushirou´s mug and her own on the glass and metal patio table. "What´s wrong?" she asked, walking up to Koushirou and placing a hand on his shoulder.   
  
He turned and backed away from her touch. "I suppose I´m simply not accustomed to being here, with all the other Digidestined. Perhaps I´m better off holed away with my research."  
  
Miyako gave a small smile and crossed her arms. "That´s not true," she admonished. "While you´re certainly not the social butterfly Mimi is, you´re not a total introvertive misfit either. Don´t sell yourself short." Koushirou just grunted, which was very unlike him. A sudden flash of understanding hit Miyako. "You´re jealous of the kiss Willis gave me!" she crowed. The look in Koushirou´s eyes told her she was dead on, but it also warned her not to gloat too much. "But why?" she asked him as she stepped closer. "Kou, you have to know that I don´t like him like that."   
  
Koushirou shrugged, "How would I possibly know if you felt anything towards him? And how would it be my concern? If you have feelings toward someone, it´s certainly your business, and none of mine."   
  
Miyako´s face began to feel flushed and her eyes flashed angrily. "I can´t understand you," she said. "You´re so smart and at the same time so incredibly dumb!" She stepped closer to him as she poked her finger in his chest. "I don´t like Willis like that. I realize that when I was younger, I was boy-crazy, but I´m an adult now. I grew out of that. Willis just never grew out of the girl-crazy stage and he likes to mess with people´s minds. I would never fall for a flirt like him. I can´t believe you don´t give me more credit!"   
  
Koushirou looked down at Miyako´s finger, which rested on his chest. "If you would never fall for someone like Willis, then who have you fallen for?" he asked softly.   
  
Miyako withdrew her finger and blushed. "I - well, I´m still waiting for the guy I like to tell me he´s interested. I mean, I think he likes me, but he hasn´t said anything yet."   
  
Koushirou´s heart pounded in his chest. "Is it Michael?" he asked. Miyako shook her head "no". "Jyou?" he asked. Miyako looked up at him and chuckled. "Iori?" Miyako rolled her eyes at him. "There aren´t that many more available male Digidestined left," he mused.   
  
Miyako shook her head in disgust. "How your intelligence can coexist with your dumbness is beyond me," she fumed.   
  
"I don´t think `dumbness´ is a word, Miyako," Koushirou replied. Miyako just sighed. Koushirou´s eyes met hers and a flash of inspiration hit him. "Miya," he said softly, his tone almost pleading. She placed a hand against his cheek and he covered her hand with his own.   
  
"Tell me how you feel," she whispered longingly. Koushirou ducked his head towards hers and as he closed the distance between them, he felt her heart pounding against his own.   
  
"Hey guys!" Sora´s voice came from the patio door. "Dinner´s on! Oops! Hee hee. Sorry." Sora backed away and closed the door behind her.  
  
Koushirou and Miyako broke apart, embarrassed by the interruption. Koushirou cleared his throat and started walking towards the door. "I suppose we had better go in..."  
  
"Not another step!" Miyako´s voice rang out angrily from behind him. He turned and saw her standing with her hands on her hips, her amber eyes flashing with anger. "I have waited way too long to find out how you feel about me." Koushirou gulped and backed away from her. "I am finally going to find out here and now," she stated as she began to poke his chest with her finger again, "or so help me, I will walk into that house, grab every available man and kiss him senseless until I find someone who is interested in me." Koushirou snorted at this outrageous idea, which made Miyako even madder. "Fine," she huffed as she walked past him. "I´m certain Willis would be more than interested in what I have to offer."   
  
Koushirou gasped and grabbed her arm as she passed, pulling her to him. "That has to be the most ludicrous idea you have ever had," he muttered.   
  
"At least Willis has no problem letting me know how he feels," she smiled sweetly.   
  
Koushirou growled and wrapped his arms around her. "I - I - "he stammered and the angry expression on his face gave way to a look of confusion.   
  
Miyako´s features softened and she laid her palms against his chest. "Tell me how you feel," she pleaded.   
  
Koushirou gazed into her eyes. "I feel jealous," he began and as he spoke his words tumbled out quickly and breathlessly. "I don´t want you to kiss Willis or anyone else with the exception of myself. I want you to be mine, only mine. I want to hold you and feel you next to me, touch your skin and your hair and whisper things in your ear that make you blush. I´m not entirely certain what those things would be, but I´m fairly positive I could discern what to say. I feel nervous and on edge when I´m with you and nervous and on edge when I´m not. Thoughts of you keep me awake at night. I think I love you, Miyako. I´ve never felt this way about anyone before and it´s been killing me not knowing how you feel about me." He looked at her expectantly. "How do you feel?" he asked.   
  
She ran a finger along his chin as she spoke, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I feel relieved," she replied. "Ever since I was a little girl and began to notice boys, I thought I was in love with one boy or the other. And none of those boys ever loved me back. My feelings for you are so much deeper, and bigger, and scarier than any of my feelings for them..." she stammered. "But I was afraid that you wouldn´t love me back, that I would be alone. But now," she faltered.   
  
"Now," he smiled gently, "you have me." He lowered his lips to her and they melted in a sweet first kiss that led to a lingering second kiss and then to a passionate third kiss. And that was how Ken and Daisuke found them moments later. "Well," Ken whispered, his arm around Daisuke. "Looks like we weren´t the only ones with ideas about slipping off to the patio tonight." Daisuke just grinned as he and Ken stepped back into the shadows, leaving the new lovers alone in the moonlight.  
  
  
  



End file.
